Sweeter!
by iCrownClown
Summary: No one in Seirin except for the 'Iron Heart' and the former phantom player of Generation of Miracle had notice it. And by "It" means the feelings of their captain towards their coach and vice versa. So when the team, minus the two main subjects, finds out, they suddenly wanted the two to be together. So when the most awaited Valentine's Day came, they made the two play against each


Summary: No one in Seirin except for the 'Iron Heart' and the former phantom player of Generation of Miracle had notice it. And by "It" means the feelings of their captain towards their coach and vice versa. So when the team, minus the two main subjects, finds out, they suddenly wanted the two to be together. So when the most awaited Valentine's Day came, they made the two play against each other, no not in basketball but in a sweeter game. Fluff. Hyuuga Junpei x Aida Riko! Rated T for cursing. You've been warned!

_'…' -thoughts_

"…"- dialogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke!

A/N: This is my first ever KnB fanfic! Valentine's fanfic~ Happy Valentine's minna! Please enjoy!

**_~Sweeter~_**

"Eh?! Seriously?" Aida Riko, the coach of Seirin Basketball team, asked Hyuuga Junpei, the captain of the Basketball team.

"Uh-huh." Hyuuga nodded his head.

"Yay! That's so great!" Riko couldn't help herself but to glomp at Hyuuga. The boy only grinned at her and stopped bouncing the ball he was now holding.

"But in exchange…you need to buy me a drink!" Hyuuga playfully said.

"That's all?! Easy as pie!" Riko detached herself from the boy and skipped away. Hyuuga chuckled while trying to calm his fast beating heart. _'You never really fail to make my heart beat faster! Wait. What the fucking hell am I talking about?! Shit…this must be an effect of stress!'_ Hyuuga sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Oi Captain! Look out!" Kagami Taiga, the team's ace, shouted out. Hyuuga looked up only to find a ball coming towards him at a high speed. Before he knew it, the ball hit him in his face, hard!

"Who the freaking hell threw that ball?! Huh?! You better answer or else I'm gonna make you run 20 laps around the campus!" Hyuuga asked darkly.

"Gomenasai, Captain!" Kuroko Tetsuya spoke up. Hyuuga flinched and found out that the phantom player was right in front of him. "It was me…I was trying to practice my Ignite Pass Kai with Kagami-kun but then he failed to receive it." Kuroko explained. Hyuuga only sighed and once again pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Hyuuga-kun! Here's your drink! Now let me borrow the book!" Riko's voice echoed inside the dead cold silent gymnasium. She was still skipping as she entered and prances her way to Hyuuga.

"Arigatou." Hyuuga quickly turned his attention to Riko and handed the girl the book she was borrowing.

"Yay! Thanks!" Riko skipped her way towards an empty bench and busied herself. "Oh before I forget…All of you, do 100 push-ups, 80 sit-ups and 10 laps around the field! Go!" She ordered before reading the book.

"Eh?! Seriously?" Everyone except for Kuroko protested.

"Do you have any problem?" Riko asked, not taking her eyes away from the book but base on her voice, it is advisable to keep quiet and comply with her orders.

Before starting with the training regimen the coach had gave, Kuroko had to observe his captain and coach for a short while. In the middle of his observation, Kiyoshi Teppei, one of the uncrowned kings/ the Iron Heart, had come to him.

"Have you noticed it yet, Kuroko-kun?" Kiyoshi asked.

"Yes. It seems that Captain had fallen in love with our coach and vice versa…is that right?" Kuroko looked at their team's center.

"Hahaha! You are pretty sharp, Kuroko-kun!" Kiyoshi laughed. "Well…I was thinking, tomorrow's Valentine's day, right?" Kuroko nodded his head. "Why don't we set up this two? Just to give them a little push." Kiyoshi smiled.

"As long as I won't get in trouble for helping then I am happy to be at service." Kuroko said in a monotonous voice.

"Great. You won't get in trouble, I promise. Let's inform the others too!" Kiyoshi suggested and he earned a nod from the silent first year beside him.

~After Basketball Practice~

Hyuuga and Riko had gone home earlier than the others. Hyuuga said he had some matters to take care of and Riko said she wants to buy something.

"So, what are you going to tell us, Kiyoshi?" Izuki Shun, the eagle eyed player, asked.

"Well… are you aware about the feelings of Hyuuga for Riko?" Kiyoshi asked and everyone else fell silent.

"E-eh?!" Kagami asked.

"It seems that no one else besides us, Senpai, had noticed it. You can never expect Kagami-kun to know those kind of matters." Kuroko said bluntly.

"Why, you bastard!" Kagami cursed Kuroko.

"I am merely telling the truth Kagami-kun." Kuroko reasoned out.

"Now, now. Let's get back to the topic." Izuki interrupted. "Kiyoshi. Explain!" Izuki demanded.

"Okay. Since from the start, I was always observing how Hyuuga acts around Riko. He always allows her to do stuffs to him, treats her nicely and such. While I was observing, I noticed that Riko was also acting differently around him. She acts all sweet and kind of spoiled whenever she's with Hyuuga." Kiyoshi started.

"Now that you mentioned it, I noticed it too, but I disregarded it." Kogane Shinji, the guy who can do anything yet he can't do anything, put thoughtful finger to his chin.

"Me too…" Tsuchida Satoshi, the power forward of the team raised his hand.

"Mitobe said he noticed it too." Kogane added while Mitobe nodded slightly.

"I myself wouldn't let that pass you know!" Izuki nodded.

"So does that mean only Kagami-kun didn't notice?" Kiyoshi laughed a bit.

"I told you he is useless when it comes to these kinds of things." Kuroko mumbled.

"Hey! I've heard that. And I'm so sorry if I am useless!" Kagami pouted.

"Stop acting like a baby, Kagami-kun. Now, Senpai told me that he plans to help them get with their relationship." Kuroko said with his ever stoic face.

"Kuroko-kun had agreed to help me so I am also hoping for your assistance." Kiyoshi grinned.

"Well if it's for the captain and coach, count me in!" Izuki said while giving them thumbs up.

"Me too."

"Mitobe and I too!"

"I might as well too."

"Great…now the plan is to- and then…" Kiyoshi explained his plan to the team.

"That would be perfect!"

~The next day~

The weather was cold outside. Droplets of snow started turning the streets into a white world. Riko rubbed her gloved hands together.

"Brrr! Such a cold weather!" She shivered slightly. She continued walking while taking good care of the pink paper bag she was currently holding. She arrived at the Seirin's gymnasium only to find herself all alone.

"Guess I was too early." She sighed as she removed her coat and gloves but she left her red scarf in place.

"Oh! You're early today Riko!" Kiyoshi greeted Riko when he entered the gymnasium.

"Ohayou Teppei-kun, Ohayou Hyuuga-kun!" Riko turned around to greet Kiyoshi and Hyuuga (who was dragging himself).

"Ohayou…" was Hyuuga's answer. Soon, all the other members (except for our very cute Kuroko) had come to practice.

"Wait…where's Kuroko-kun?" Riko asked Kagami.

"I dunno." Kagami answered.

"Coach, I'm right here." Kuroko tapped Riko's shoulder.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAA~" Riko screamed in surprise. Once she calmed down, she apologizes to Kuroko.

"Ah! Hey minna! Since it's Valentine's, I've made you all some chocolate to express my gratitude and likeness for each one of you guys~" Riko smiled at them. "Ah! Don't worry, my cousin taught me how to make chocolates so I think they're edible." Riko mumbled. No one had spoken and silence was beginning to take place.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Coach." Kuroko bowed down in respect.

"Y-yeah! Thanks Riko!" Hyuuga thanked the girl and soon all the other thanked her too. She brightened up and distributed her homemade chocolates to everyone. The chocolates were bites size and were wrapped in a transparent plastic with pink flowery design and were tied with a red ribbon. Everyone except for Kuroko gulped down and hesitantly opened the pack.

"Itadaikimasu." Kuroko mumbled as he nonchalantly opened his pack and ate a piece of chocolate. Everyone looked at him curiously. Kuroko smiled a bit and complimented Riko's chocolate.

"Coach, your chocolates are delicious. Thank you!" Kuroko said.

"ehehe~ your welcome, Kuroko-kun. I made yours a little bit special. I made some vanilla chocolate for you." Riko grinned. Everyone else had tried their chocolates and was surprise that it were delicious and edible. Kiyoshi and Kuroko noticed that Hyuuga's chocolate were a lot more ample than the rest of them. Kiyoshi just smiled while Kuroko paid no attention to it. Now that all of them were here, it's time to fire the plan up.

"Ne Riko…let's play a valentine's game! Let's play pocky game!" Kiyoshi said as he showed a chocolate flavored box of pocky.

"We're going to have a drawing game to see whose partner is who."Izuki showed them a dark blue box with folded paper with names in it.

"I'm not going to partake in this activity." Kuroko said.

"Eh? Why, Kuroko-kun?" Kiyoshi asked.

"'Cuz he has a girlfriend. As far as I know, she is going to visit him today." Kagami said as he yawned.

"EH?! Kuroko-kun has a girlfriend?" Riko asked in shock. Kuroko only nodded in response. "Who is it? Is it that Momoi?" Riko asked again. Kuroko shook his head.

"No. She is from Razukan." Kuroko said before using misdirection.

"Okay, that's no big deal since Kagami-kun informed me earlier. I thought he was just joking so I disregarded what he said." Kiyoshi grinned. Riko was pretty excited about this much to everyone else's surprise, especially Hyuuga. After a while, each one of them except for Riko had a partner.(So here's how to decide whose partner is who, inside the papers were symbols, so there are matching symbols so who ever draw the same symbol will be partners.)

"I wonder who will be my partner!" Riko mumbled to herself as she drew the last paper inside the box. She looked at it and she raised a brow. "Hey Teppei…why is there no symbol on my paper?"

"Oh…that's because it is a special one! Let's see…I think Hyuuga also has the same paper." Kiyoshi had asked Hyuuga and the answer was positive. So after that, the game began.

Kiyoshi and Izuki was the first pair to play. Izuki inwardly sighed. This is going to be awkward but for their plan to work, he must endure all of this. Kiyoshi doesn't seem to mind at all so he shouldn't too. He put a pocky stick in his mouth and he sighed once again when he saw Kiyoshi bite the other end.

"Ready, start!" Kuroko, the referee and judge of this game announced. Soon the two was taking small bites at the snack.

*nom nom nom*

When the distance became smaller and smaller until there was only 5 inch left, Kiyoshi and Izuki broke the pocky into half, just like their plan.

"Kiyoshi-senpai and Izuki-senpai…you two are out! You broke your stick!" Kuroko deadpanned.

"Really? That's too bad!" Kiyoshi acted out. This process was repeated with the Kogane-Tsuchida pair and Mitobe-Kagami pair. All were disqualified.

"Is it really that hard? Hyuuga-kun! We better not end up like them!" Riko said to her partner.

_'Oi oi..You stupid girl! We might kiss if we do this!" _Hyuuga can only sighed in defeat.

"Start." Kuroko said. Riko placed one end of the pocky stick in her mouth. She came close to Hyuuga and waited for him to bite the other end. A pink tint was scattered in both faces.

_'I can't believe I am doing this!" _Riko's heart was beating fast as she looked at Hyuuga. The latter looked hesitant at first but then after arguing with his own mind, he gave up and slowly took the other end by his mouth. Both of them nibbled the stick slowly but surely, savoring the sweet taste of chocolate coating. The blush on both faces became redder when their distance was merely an inch from each other.

_'Forgive me Riko but I can't hold back any longer!'_ Hyuuga cupped both of Riko's cheeks and kissed her. The kiss shocked Riko but no matter how she tried, she just can't make herself push the boy away.

_'Oh that's why…because I love him! I've always dreamed of this!" _Riko closed her eyes and drowned herself in the kiss. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around the boy's neck and kissed back. The kiss was full of passion, love and longing for each other. It was sweeter than any pocky or other snacks

_'I'm glad! I'm glad that she didn't reject me! I would die if she did because I love her, very much!'_ Hyuuga placed his arms around Riko's waist.

The two lovers didn't notice that everyone else left them for privacy. They pulled away for their needing for oxygen. Both were blushing furiously and were silent.

"R-Riko…Y-you know…I-I-I…damn it! Why the fucking hell do I feel nervous?! Screw this crap! I can't to this! Shit!" Hyuuga cursed.

"H-Hyuuga-kun?" Riko asked, confused. Hyuuga breathes in deeply and faced Riko.

"I-I love you Riko! W-Will you be my girlfriend?" Hyuuga asked, blushing madly.

"I-I…"Riko suddenly tears up. Hyuuga, seeing her tears panicked comically and wipes her tears away softly with his thumbs, caressing her face in the process.

"S-sorry, I know…I know…I shouldn't have said it…after all you like Kiyoshi right? Ahahahaha! Fuck! I thought that you wouldn't reject me! Damn it hurts like hell!" Hyuuga turned away, not wanting Riko to see his pathetic face right now.

"Wah?! Me?! I like Teppei?! Heaven's no! Hyuuga-kun! If there's anyone that I like, it not that stupid weirdo! I-I actually love you, Hyuuga-kun!" Riko confessed while blushing furiously in crimson red colour.

"W-what?! You seriously love me?! Then why'd you cry?" Hyuuga asked hopefully.

"B-because I was so happy! I couldn't stop my tears from falling!" Riko admitted while snuggling to Hyuuga's chest. "And yes! I love you, Hyuuga-kun! I am willing to be your girlfriend!" Riko said. Riko could hear Hyuuga's heart beating fast and it made her smile.

"FUCK! You don't know how happy I am right now!" Hyuuga said while smiling widely which made Riko's heart beat faster, if that was even possible when her heart was like in a race. Riko smiled back at him sweetly. "Hey, Riko…" Hyuuga called.

"Yeah?"

"I love you so much!"

"I love you too, Hyu- no Junpei-kun!" Hyuuga blushed harder when he heard his name escaped from Riko's luscious lips.

"Do you know what's sweeter than chocolates, pockies or any other sweets?" Hyuuga asked as he played with the locks of his new, first and probably last girlfriend.

"No! What is it?" Riko looked at her boyfriend that she hopes would be her future husband. Riko's eyes widened as she felt Hyuuga's lips on her. She blushed and closed her eyes while kissing back. Moments passed and they withdrew for the lack of oxygen.

"That. Your lips are much better and sweeter than any other thing!" Hyuuga hugged her snuggled at him, feeling safe and protected.

"I Love you Riko!"

"I Love you too, Junpei-kun!"

**OMAKE**

It was after class, Riko and the captain decided to go on a date, their first ever date so the practice was canceled.

"I'll be going first." Kuroko bid goodbye to Kagami.

"Yeah! Tell your girlfriend "Hi" for me! Have fun." Kagami waved back at Kuroko. The boy only nodded and head out of the school's building. He was near the gates when he noticed familiar crimson red tresses. He ran over to it and saw his girlfriend leaning against their school's gate, waiting for him to arrive.

"Akashi…what are you doing here waiting for me in this kind of weather?" Kuroko asked worriedly.

" I was just excited to see you so I came here right after I arrived. I wanted to see you soon so I couldn't just wait in your house. And didn't I tell you to use my name?" Akashi Seijuuko pointed her red scissors at her boyfriend.

"Sorry, Sei-chan…wait? Where's your scarf? Why aren't you wearing any scarf?" Kuroko asked once more.

"Before going here in Tokyo, I saw an abandoned puppy along the river; it was almost freezing so I gave it my scarf." Akashi explained. Kuroko sighed, his girlfriend might be scary and authorative but she is caring and cute if you know her well enough. Kuroko smiled as he wrapped the other end of his light blue scarf to his girlfriend's neck and held out a hand to her.

"Let's get going now, Sei-chan…let's get you something warm." Kuroko said.

"Hai." Akashi held hands with Kuroko as they walked. She had a pink tint on her cheeks; probably touched by Kuroko's action.

"Hey, Tetsuya."

"Yes, Sei-chan?"

Akashi tiptoed a bit and kissed Kuroko on the lips. She quickly pulled away, leaving Kuroko stunned and blushing.

"Happy Valentine's Day Tetsuya! Here!" Akashi gave him a heart shaped box of chocolate.

"Happy Valentine's Day Sei-chan! I love you!"

"I love you too!"

**~End~**

A/N: Done! I hope you liked it! I added a little bit of Kurokoxfem!Akashi on the end! Bye! Reviews anyone? xD


End file.
